Madan no Ou to Vanadis
Madan no Ou to Vanadis (魔弾の王と戦姫 Madan no Ō to Vanadīsu, lit. King of the Magic Bullet and Vanadis or Lord Marksman and Vanadis) is a light novel written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi (川口士) and illustrated by Yoshi☆o (よし☆ヲ) (Volume 1-8) and Hinata Katagiri (Since Volume 9), published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J (Media Factory) label. The first volume was released in Japan on April 25, 2011, with a total of eighteen volumes available as of November 25, 2017, under their F MF Bunko J imprint. Synopsis In times of war, set in Western Europe, Eleonora Viltaria , one of the seven Vanadis of Zhcted, leads the war into Brune. There are actually seven Vanadis, named like this because they each received a powerful weapon from the dragon, to reign over 7 territories, each possessing their own. The power of the Vanadis causes dread and fear toward their enemies. An Earl in the service of the country of Brune, a young archer called Tigrevurmud Vorn, got a taste of it after he was defeated on the battlefield by Elen (Eleonora). However, Elen decided to spare his life after seeing his skills. In exchange, he is asked to serve Elen... Media Light Novel Main Article:Madan no Ou to Vanadis(Light Novel) The story began as a light novel series written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi and illustrated by two different illustrators: Yoshi☆o for the first eight volumes, and Hinata Katagiri since the ninth volume. The first light novel volume was released by Media Factory on April 25, 2011. There are currently seventeen volumes available in Japan as of August 25, 2016, sold under MF Bunko J imprint. Manga Main Article:Madan no Ou to Vanadis(Manga) A Manga adaptation by Nobuhiko Yanai started its serialization in Media Factory's seinen manga magazine Comic Flapper which was released on October 5, 2011. Until March 23, 2016, There are currently nine manga volumes has been released. Additionally, a special manga anthology was published on October 23, 2014, featuring different artists and illustrator's artworks of the franchise, including the series' three major artists (Yoshi☆o, Nobuhiko Yanai and Hinata Katagiri). Anime Main Article:Madan no Ou to Vanadis(Anime) It was one of five MF Bunko J light novel anime adaptations announced at Media Factory's Summer School Festival event on July 28, 2013. It will be aired on October 2014. It featured with 13 main episodes directly adapted from the Light Novel counterpart. The opening theme "Ginsen no Kaze" (銀閃の風) is sung by Konomi Suzuki, while the ending theme "Schwarzer Bogen" (Black Bow) is sung by Hitomi Harada. Aside from its 13 main anime episodes, it also featured it's special anime (Tigre-kun to Vanadi-chu) and summary notes (Lim's Report). Reception The light novel has sold over 800,000 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/anime-spotlight/2014/fall/lordmarksman/.79210According to Richard Eisenberg of Kotaku, who featured the opening theme "Ginsen no Kaze" on the website's "Ten Awesome Anime Openings and Endings" list, he cited that the song "is a perfect fit for a series about medieval warfare where noble knights battle against armies of the corrupt.http://kotaku.com/ten-awesome-anime-openings-and-endings-from-fall-2014-1667067953 Trivia *Freikugel or''' '''Der Freischütz is a German opera made by Carl Maria von Weber , which translates to "The Marksman" which is the Main Character: Tigrewyrmd Voln , role is. *The legendary myth about the Vanadis is literary based with the same name from the Norse Mythology, though there are some sources the name is also based on the Slavic and German Folklore in the past European ancient times. **Vanadis is one of the other name for Freyja, Norse goddess of Beauty and Queen of the Valkyrie. *It is also seemed based on the Latin-Slavic literature during the 12th Century, the "Black Arrow King and the Seven Princess". Reference External Link *Official Light Novel website (Japanese). *Official anime website(Japanese). *Official Mobile Game (Japanese) Category:Media